InuChat
by Kiali
Summary: What if the InuYasha gang had computers? Hilarious moments and surprising twists. Who knew InuYasha knew how to use a computer? please R&R! CHAPTER 5 ON THE WAY! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CAST! Anywho, come here to have a great time!
1. Chapter 1

**Inu-Chat**

**What if the Inu-gang got computers? What would they talk about? Sure to make you laugh! Enjoy! And please review!!!!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**W1ND5C4R has logged in**_

_**Kaggie55gurl has logged in **_

**W1ND5C4R**: hey kagome

**Kaggie55gurl**: hiya, inuyasha!!

**W1ND5C4R**: I finally got the hang of this thing

**Kaggie55gurl**: aw, its not THAT hard

**W1ND5C4R**: speak 4 urself! my claws keep hitting the wrong letters

**Kaggie55gurl**: u'll get used 2 it

_**Bearmychildren has just logged in**_

**W1ND5C4R**: nice username, miroku. I bet sango luuuuvs it.

**Bearmychildren**: not as much as I hoped. whats up?

**Kaggie55gurl**: nothin much.

_**SLAYRCHIK has just logged in**_

**Kaggie55gurl**: HI SANGO!!!!!

**SLAYRCHIK**: hey!!!! wazzup, gurl???

**Kaggie55gurl**: omg, I bought the CUTEST outfit yesterday!

**W1ND5C4R**: ahem?

**SLAYRCHIK**: whoops! hey, inuyasha. hi miroku. Interesting username…

**Bearmychildren**: thank you!

**Bearmychildren**: well I have to go. there are some extremely attractive women passing underneath my window…

**SLAYRCHIK**: miroku!!! -.-

**Bearmychildren**: ta ta!

_**Bearmychildren has logged out**_

**SLAYRCHIK**: miroku DONT YOU DARE!!!!!!!

_**SLAYRCHIK has logged out**_

**W1ND5C4R**: good going miroku

**Kaggie55gurl**: one day him and sango will finally get together and all this womanizing will finally stop

**W1ND5C4R**: I doubt the womanizing will stop, even if they were married

_**DogDemonLord has logged in**_

**W1ND5C4R**: SESSHOUMARU?! Since when do **U** have a comp??!?!

**Kaggie55gurl**: and how'd u get access to this channel?!!?!?!?

**DogDemonLord:** I have my ways. Prepare to virtually die, InuYasha

**W1ND5C4R**: YOU WISH!

_**Loading Virtual Demon Wars**_

_**Virtual Demon Wars load complete**_

**DogDemonLord:** Let's get this over with. Prepare yourself, InuYasha.

**W1ND5C4R**: YOU should be the one getting prepared—to LOSE!

**Kaggie55gurl**: (rolls eyes) boys are so weird

**DogDemonLord**: Say that again after I chop your arm off

**W1ND5C4R**: HEY! BACK OFF!

_**Virtual Demon Wars now starting…**_

**DogDemonLord**: Wow. That was easy.

**Kaggie55gurl**: shut up you walking Staples advertisement!

**W1ND5C4R**: owned!!!!! by a HUMAN GIRL!

**DogDemonLord**: Shut up you pitiful excuse for a demon.

_**DogDemonLord has logged out**_

**W1ND5C4R**: COME BACK HERE COWARD!!!!!!!!!!

**Kaggie55gurl**: calm down inuyasha

_**Cutiepie has logged in**_

**Kaggie55gurl**: um…hi?

**Cutiepie**: hi kagome-chan it is rin how are you

**Kaggie55gurl**: oooooooooh HI RIN! I didnt know you had an account!

**W1ND5C4R**: arent you too young for one?

**Cutiepie**: I asked jaken and he made me one im going to go find lord sesshoumaru. Bye kagome-chan bye inu-pup

**W1ND5C4R**: INU-PUP?!?!?!?

**CUtiepie**: that's what lord sesshoumaru calls you see you later!

_**Cutiepie has logged out**_

**Kaggie55gurl**: so innocent!

**W1ND5C4R**: snort

_**Bankotsu666 has logged in**_

_**Jakotsu777 has logged in**_

**Kaggie55gurl**: uh, hi bankotsu. hi jakotsu…

**W1ND5C4R**: what are you two doing here??

**Bankotsu666**: we got bored and decided to drop in. sup?

**Jakotsu777**: guess what im eating

**Kaggie55gurl**: uh, what?

**Jakotsu777**: peanuts

**Kaggie55gurl**:…..

**Kaggie55gurl**: uh…yum?

**Jakotsu777**: theyre really good

_**FoxDemonzrule has logged in**_

**FoxDemonzrule**: hi kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kaggie55gurl**: hi shippou!

**FoxDemonzrule**: guess what im eating

**W1ND5C4R**: it wouldn't happen to be peanuts would it?

**FoxDemonzrule**: ……..are you spying on me?!?!?

**Kaggie55gurl**: lol

**Jakotsu777**: omg im eating peanuts 2!!!!!!!

**Bankotsu666**: well they are quite….nutty

**Kaggie55gurl**: rofl!

**W1ND5C4R**: you know what would be weird? If kirara had an account

_**MewMew has just logged in**_

**Kaggie55gurl**: o.0……..

**FoxDemonzrule**: hi kirara!

**MewMew**: mew

**Bankotsu666**: smart cat

**Kaggie55gurl**: woot go kirara!

**MewMew**: mew mew

**W1ND5C4R**: …………….

_**W1ND5C4R has just logged out**_

_**W1ND5C4R has just logged in**_

**MewMew**: mew

**W1ND5C4R**: so im not the only one seeing this?

**Jakotsu777**: nope!

_**Kouga-wolfleader has logged in**_

W1ND5C4R: NOT YOU 2!!!!!!!!!

**Kouga-wolfleader**: hello fleabag!

**W1ND5C4R**: at least my username doesn't SAY "flea", which is what you tend to do

**Kouga-wolfleader**: it says WOLF LEADER, which I am!!!!!!

**W1ND5C4R**: a horrible one, yes!

**Kouga-wolfleader**: you wanna take this outside, mutt????

**W1ND5C4R**: SURE! and by the way, I'm surprised a mangy wolf like you would have the brains to even be able to TURN ON a computer!

**Kouga-wolfleader**: alright that's it! Outside, mutt!!!!!!

**W1ND5C4R**: dont chicken out, mangy wolf!

_**Kouga-wolfleader has logged out**_

_**W1ND5C4R has logged out**_

**Kaggie55gurl**: boys!!!!! UGH!!!!! See you guys later!

_**Kaggie55gurl has logged out**_

Jakotsu777: hey shippou! Wanna come over? Ive got more peanuts!

**Foxdemonzrule**: sure!

_**Jakotsu777 has logged out**_

_**Foxdemonzrule has logged out**_

**Bankotsu666**: im going to invite myself into the fight. Bye kitty

_**Bankotsu666 has logged out**_

**MewMew:** ……….mew

**MewMew:** My friends are **so** weird.

_**MewMew has logged out**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, that was it! Just something small as a treat to my readers. See you later! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CLICK IT! **

**ITS RIGHT**

**THERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inu-Chat**

**What if the Inu-gang got computers? What would they talk about? Sure to make you laugh! Enjoy! And please review!!!!!!**

**PART 2**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**W1ND5C4R has logged in**_

_**Kaggie55gurl has logged in**_

**Kaggie55gurl: **INUYASHA!!!!

**W1ND5C4R**: If you're online to give me crap, I don't wanna hear it

**Kaggie55gurl**: I was worried about u! u and bankotsu and kouga! I thought you were all going to kill yourselves!

**W1ND5C4R**: Well im still here

**Kaggie55gurl**: if you ever do something that stupid ever again, ill kill you myself!!!!!

_**SLAYRCHIK has logged in**_

**SLAYRCHIK**: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**W1ND5C4R**: yes that's me

_**Bearmychildren has just logged in**_

**Bearmychildren**: you nearly blew up the side of the mountain, inuyasha!

**Kaggie55gurl**: and thts why u don't use the windscar on the edge of a cliff!

**W1ND5C4R**: will you all stop yelling at me?! I didn't mean to do it! If I didn't I would have been killed! It wasn't really a cliff anyway!

**SLAYRCHIK**: okay enough arguing! are u ok, inuyasha?

**W1ND5C4R**: here we go…

**Kaggie55gurl**: he nearly blew his arm off! He looks like a roasted pig!

**W1ND5C4R**: so I got some burns and a couple broken bones. It was worth it

**Kaggie55gurl**: Once again, you look like something out of KFC

**Kaggie55gurl**: you know what? I'm outta here.

_**Kaggie55gurl has logged out**_

**SLAYRCHI**K: why in the name of the great kami did you have to go fight?!

**W1ND5C4R**: what, you all want me to STOP?! I cant believe you!

**SLAYRCHIK:** i cant believe you nearly blew off the side of a mountain!

**Bearmychildren**: I cant believe its not butter!

**W1ND5C4R**:…

**SLAYRCHIK**: …

**SLAYRCHIK**: Im gunna go comfort kagome. She was just worried about you, inu-baka!

_**SLAYRCHIK has logged out**_

**W1ND5C4R:** women!

_**DogDemonLord has logged in**_

**W1ND5C4R**: GET OUT!

**DogDemonLord**: It seems as though someone's having anger issues today.

**Bearmychildren**: sesshoumaru were not in the mood. Scram.

**DogDemonLord**: No one's talking to you, monk.

**W1ND5C4R**: alright, lets take this outside!

**Bearmychildren**: inuyasha!

**DogDemonLord**: Why waist my time on an already done-with pup?

**W1ND5C4R**: CHICKEN

**Bearmychildren**: ouch

**DogDemonLord**: Prepare to die

**W1ND5C4R**: ooooooooo what r U gunna do? Strangle me with your women hair?

_**DogDemonLord has logged out**_

**W1ND5C4R**: if kagome comes back, don't tell her where I went

_**W1ND5C4R has logged out**_

**Bearmychildren**: I hate being in the middle…except when its in the middle of two females…

_**Kouga-wolfleader has logged in**_

**Bearmychildren**?

**Bearmychildren**: what are you doing here, kouga?

**Kouga-wolfleader**: its not kouga! Its ayame!

**Bearmychildren**: ayame? Why r u on kougas account?

**Kouga-wolfleader**: because I found out the password: mangypup

**Bearmychildren**: no way! Let me on!

**Kouga-wolfleader**: okay!

_**Kouga-wolfleader has logged out**_

_**Ayame-wolfprincess has logged in**_

_**Bearmychildren has logged out**_

_**Kouga-wolfleader has logged in**_

**Kouga-wolfleader**: awesome!

**Ayame-wolfprincess**: ya I know!

_**SLAYRCHIK has logged in**_

**SLAYRCHIK**: kouga? Ayame?

**Kouga-wolfleader**: actually its miroku!

**SLAYRCHIK:** no its not!

**Kouga-wolfleader**: …uh sango ya it is

**SLAYRCHIK**: play me demon wars, then ill know 4 sure

_**Demon Wars now loading**_

_**Demon Wars loaded**_

**SLAYRCHIK**: wow you suck! It is you, miroku!

**Kouga-wolfleader**: thaaaaaanks

**SLAYRCHIK**: uh oh

**Ayame-wolfprincess**: what?

**SLAYRCHIK**: inuyasha and sesshoumaru are fighting…and tearing up the whole place!!!!!!!

**SLAYRCHIK**: gotta go!

_**SLAYRCHIK has logged out**_

**Ayame-wolfprincess**: I guess I should go too. Bye miroku:D

_**Ayame-wolfprincess has logged out**_

_**Kouga789 has logged in**_

**Kouga789**: WHO R U

**Kouga-wolfleader**: uh…your conscience?

_**Demon Wars now loading**_

**Kouga-wolfleader**: oh not again!!!

_**Demon Wars loaded**_

**Kouga789**: you suck! Its you, monk!

**Kouga789**: get off my account!

_**Kouga789 has logged out**_

**Kouga-wolfleader**: CRAP!!!!!

_**Kouga-wolfleader has logged out**_

It's really short, but I have no time these days! Please review! Thankies!


	3. Chapter 3

INU-CHAT

I'm sorry that this took so long to get up, but I've been having major computer problems. Not only that, my drama class is putting on a big show tomorrow, and that's taken up lots of my time. But, I do hope this makes up for it!

By the way, it has my own interpretation of Dungeons and Dragons on it. Sorry for those who like and respect that game!

**_--Start Chat--_**

_Kagalicious has come online_

_TessaigaOwns has come online _

**Kagalicious:**…Tessaiga Owns? Lol InuYasha

**TessaigaOwns: **hey it's true!

_HonestMonk939 has come online_

**Kagalicous:** Please tell me that's not Miroku…

**HonestMonk939:** Hey, guys!

**Kagalicious:** ROFL

**Kagalicious:** OMG I CAN'T BREATHE

**Kagalicious:** TOO FUNNY

**HonestMonk939:**…

**TessaigaOwns:** well it is pretty funny

_Dmon04Slayer has come online_

**Kagalicious:** Sango!

**Dmon04Slayer:** Hi Kagome! -huggles-

**HonestMonk939:**Hey Sango

**Dmon04Slayer:**…Honest? You should have put "perverted" instead.

**Kagalicious:** lol

**TessaigaOwns:** wait what does -huggles- mean?

**HonestMonk939:**…?

**Kagalicious:** Like a more affectionate type of hug.

**TessaigaOwns:** since when were there different types of hugs?!

**HonestMonk939:** -huggles Sango- Am I doing it right?

**Dmon04Slayer:** -Slaps-

**HonestMonk939:** I was just "huggling" you!

_Naraku88 has come online_

**TessaigaOwns:** Naraku!

**HonestMonk939:** What are you doing in this room??

**Dmon04Slayer:** And when did you get an account??

**Naraku88:** You'd be surprised what Kagura's computer has. I hacked into the room server to finally finish you off, Inu-Baka!

**TessaigaOwns:** You're the one that's going down, Naraku!

**Naraku88:** Let's finish this!

_**--**__**Dungeons and Dragons**__** now loading—**_

**Kagalicious:** You can't be serious.

_**--**__**Dungeons and Dragons**__** now loaded—**_

**HonestMonk939:** Yeah, and** I'M** weird.

_WolfLordKouga has come online_

**WolfLordKouga:** Yo

**HonestMonk939:** Kouga too?

**Dmon04Slayer:** InuYasha and Naraku and fighting again

**WolfLordKouga:** Lemme guess, Dungeons and Dragons?

**Kagalicious:** How'd you know?

**WolfLordKouga:** We played about 25 rounds yesterday, my sweet Kagome

**Kagalicious:** Kouga, I'm not…

**WolfLordKouga:** As soon as I kill off that mutt, you'll be all mine!

**HonestMonk939**: Eheheehehhe, I'll connect us into the game…

**WolfLordKouga:** Just don't tell Ayame I'm here

_**--InuYashaCHTRoom0923710665 now connecting—**_

_**--InuYashaCHTRoom0923710665 now connected—**_

**InuTron** +6+5

**Narakattack** -2+7

**InuTron** -Super Attack "-Wind Scar-"-

**InuTron** +64/-2

**Narakattack** -1106

**Narakattack** **NO LIFE POINTS**

**--InuTron Wins—**

_**--InuYashaCHTRoom0923710665—**_

**TessaigaOwns:** ha! Its over, Naraku!

**Naraku88:** I'll be back, puppy!

_Naraku88 has gone offline._

**TessaigaOwns:** I AM NOT A PUPPY!!

**Kagalicious:** Good job, InuYasha!

**WolfLordKouga:** Mutt

**TessaigaOwns:** what the hell are** you** doing in here, stupid wolf

**WolfLordKouga:** Ayame was being annoying, so I came in here.

**TessaigaOwns:** Brace yourself, you're going down

_**--Tekken 5 now loading—**_

_**--Tekken 5 now loaded—**_

**Dmon04Slayer:** At least it's a good game this time!

**HonestMonk939:** Where does InuYasha find the time to practice his video gaming skills?

_Foxbeatsthedog has come online_

**Foxbeatsthedog:** Hi!

**Kagalicious:** Hi, Shippou! -huggles-

**HonestMonk939:** I didn't get one!

**Dmon04Slayer:** -whack- -.-

**WolfLordKouga:** OWNED

**TessaigaOwns:** I was not!!

**Kagalicious:** What happened?

**TessaigaOwns:** He beat me by only 2 points

**WolfLordKouga:** more like 20000

**HonestMonk939:** sighs

**Foxbeatsthedog:** Here we go…

**TessaigaOwns:** What?! Fox does not beat the dog!!

**Foxbeatsthedog:** yeah huh!

**TessaigaOwns:** NO

**Foxbeatsthedog:** YES

**WolfLordKouga:** No, the Fox doesn't win the dog

**TessaigaOwns:** See?

**WolfLordKoga:** THE WOLF DOES!

**TessaigaOwns:** WHAT!!

_PrincessAyame has come online_

**PrincessAyame:** Kouga!

**WolfLordKouga:** Gotta go

_WolfLordKouga has gone offline_

**PrincessAyame:** Wait, Kouga! Come back!

_PrincessAyame has gone offline_

**TessaigaOwns:** It's like she's his stalker r something…he deserves it

**Kagalicious:** I think it's cute

**Foxbeatsthedog:** Fox still wins

**TessaigaOwns:** DOES NOT

**Dmon04Slayer:** -.- Want to go for ice cream, Miroku?

**HonestMonk939:** Sure. Pick you up in 10.

_HonestMonk939 has gone offline_

**Dmon04Slayer:** Call u later, Kagome

_Dmon04Slayer has gone offline_

**Kagalicious:** Well, I guess I should go do some homework. Try not to kill each other!

_Kagalicious has gone offline_

**Foxbeatsthedog:** Well, I'm defiantly not going to stay stuck in here with you

_Foxbeatsthedog has gone offline_

**TessaigaOwns:** Great. I'm alone!!

_KiraraMewMew has come online_

**TessaigaOwns:** You know how to type on a keyboard, Kirara?

**KiraraMewMew:** Yes. Yes I do.

**TessaigaOwns:** o.0

**KiraraMewMew:** I do not appreciate you underestimating my intelligence. It's insulting.

_Kagalicious has come online_

**Kagalicious:** What? Why'd you call me?

**TessaigaOwns:** Kirara can talk!!

**Kagalicious:** What? That's absurd. Hey there, Kirara!

**TessaigaOwns:** Aren't you even surprised that she logged onto a computer?!

**Kagalicious:** No. Sango and I taught her!

**TessaigaOwns:** Did you teach her how to type??

**Kagalicious:** no…

**KiraraMewMew:** djhfkjasdhflkjashdlkfjh

**Kagalicious:** Hi, Kirara!

**KiraraMewMew:** dsfhjsdhfjklashdlfkhas;djhfkjasdhiuchaskefbglkashgdc

**TessaigaOwns:** Talk!!

**KiraraMewMew:** jlkfakdjlf

**Kagalicious:** See? She can't type. Now, Imma go back to me homework. Later

_Kagalicious has gone offline_

**TessaigaOwns:** No!! WAIT!!

**TessaigaOwns:** Dang it

**KiraraMewMew:** You foolish little puppy

**TessaigaOwns:** …

**KiraraMewMew:** Sleep with one eye open, InuYasha

_KiraraMewMew has gone offline_

**TessaigaOwns:** …………..

**TessaigaOwns:** KAGOME!!

_**--End Chat—**_

**I hope you all enjoyed my newest Inu-Chat chapter! They sometimes flow with each other and have a plot, but usually it's just randomness.**

_**ALL READERS, PLEASE ALSO READ THIS:**_

**For my next Inu-Chat session, I will be having the characters answer questions from you! Just put in as many questions as you want in your comments, send it, and I'll add in on here! Your "Username" will be your username, and the characters will respond to you! Please say who you want to answer the question, and it can be the ENTIRE CAST if you like! **

**I can't to wait for you all, but you need to send me the comments or I can't write the next chapter! Click that button down there and COMMENT! **


	4. Chapter 4 InuChat Questionaire Partay

_You are now entering…_

**--InuChat--**

**The Chatroom sensation that's sweeping the nation….I hope.**

**I promise to love you if you read my introductions!**

Welcome to another chapter of –drumroll— InuChat! First off, I'd like to say a big "Thank You!" to everyone who reviewed! At the moment, this chapter alone has received a total of 9 reviews in only a few days! I hope it grows!

Also, this chapter is a present to all of you! My story has almost reached the 1,000 hits mark, and I hope that we finally reach that mark after this chapter! Thank you all, once again!

I've received a comment telling me to put up a disclaimer. I'm sorry for not making this clear, as I should have in each chapter, but I DO have a disclaimer in the story description. Sorry for not telling you guys this earlier, and if it becomes a problem, I'll also put Disclaimers in the chapters.

We received an abundance of questions from you all, but alas, we cannot include them all! I was thinking about doing a two-part chapter, but I'll just do another question-and-answer segment later on. Until then, I am pleased to announce that I will be answering 1-2 questions per chapter from now on! Send me a question you have for any or all of the InuYasha cast and I'll ask them your question in the introductions, before the chapter and fun really begins! By the way, you can also ask questions to my OC.

Just a quick reminder: I refer to myself as Helena, since that's my name. I could have done Kiali, my username, but that'll get confusing after...well, you guys will find out why in my fanfiction :D

Also, I am proud to say that after years of trying to make a good InuYasha fanfiction and plot, I've finally come up with something presentable. Instead of doing it right away, I will be continuing with **InuChat**. I've actually come up with a small plot for this chatroom, and I hope to start it next chapter!

In the meantime, let me introduce one of my most beloved OC's: Sesh! She's rude, crude, and too honest for her own good. Basically, she's a female InuYasha, I guess you could say! She's a tomboy, but also rather kind and curious. Sesh has a long black tail and waist-length black hair, both of which has green highlights in them. She has pale skin and is actually very tall and about 30-40 years older than InuYasha. She has freckles and bright green eyes. She's got a long history, which I can't talk about since it might spoil my fanfiction…

And let the fun begin!

_**--Chat Now In Session--**_

_Please keep in mind that I have not altered any of the questions! To see the original reviews, click the link onto my InuChat reviews section, way up there._

Alright! Our first question comes from **Electromagnetic Powers Rule. **Her question is for Sesshoumaru.

"**You have a mate yet? If not can I be yours?"**

Sesshoumaru: I do not have a mate, and never will. I will never allow a measly human such as yourself to be my mate.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru! That's so mean! Sorry about him, don't take it personally.

Sesshoumaru: No, please do.

Sango: Wait, why do you refuse to find a girl?

Sesshoumaru: A mate will only slow me down. I have no need for such idiotic social communication.

InuYasha: Actually, it's because he can't find one.

Kouga: Ouch…

Sesshoumaru: What did you say, you sorry excuse for a demon?

Miroku: Ehehehehehe… **–sweatdrop--** Let's move on, shall we?

Alrighty then, our next question comes from **kittyb78**. She has a question for Jakotsu!

Jakotsu: YAY ME!

"**Jakotsu what do you think of Kouga's attire?"**

Jakotsu: Oh, it's fabulous! That stylish skirt and armor match so well! And that headband of his completes the entire ensemble!

Kouga: **--angry mark—**It's not an ensemble!

Jakotsu: Whatever you say, but I still can't wait to watch you fight again! **–giggles—**

Bankotsu: **--angry mark—** Okay, enough.

InuYasha: Yeah, I think I just threw up a little…

Speaking of Bankotsu, here's a question just for you! It's also from **kittyb78**.

"**Bankotsu other than killing, maiming, wreaking havoc, ect what are some of your hobbies?"**

Bankotsu: Fishing.

Everyone else: o.0

Bankotsu: What? I enjoy fishing. The calm, peaceful lake and the pretty fish are really—

InuYasha: STOP! I'm gunna hurl!

Bankotsu: -.-

Jakotsu: Banktosu also enjoys—

Bankotsu: JAKOTSU!

Jakotsu: Oops, sorry boss! **–giggle—**

Miroku: What?

Bankotsu: Nothing, NEXT QUESTION!

Okay, that was…weird. Anywho, the next question is from **InuToshKibaLover11 **and directed at Miroku.

"**What would you do if Sango were to go get a marriage proposal from some other man?!"**

Miroku: **--sigh—**I have been asked this question before, indeed, and my reply is still the same. If Sango were to receive a proposal from another man, then I would hope for the best for her and stand behind whatever she wishes.

The Girls: Awww!

Sango: **--hugs—**

Miroku:**--reaches down—**

Sango: **--slap—**I knew it was too good to last -.-

Miroku: But I really ment it!

Alright, enough fighting, you lovebirds! This next question flows right in, and is also from **InuToshKibaLover11.**

"**Sango: whats your favorite weapon for hitting Miroku with if he strokes your butt?"**

Sango: **--cracks knuckles—**Anything I have on hand does just fine. Usually, I use my Hiraikotsu or my hand, which tends to work the best.

Miroku: Ehehehehe… **--sweatdrop—**

Moving right along, here's another question from **Electromagnetic Powers Rule. **This one's for InuYasha.

"**Besides Kikyo and Kagome, haven't you ever wondered if there's another half dog-demon out there for you instead of someone who's dead and another that's not from your time but from the future?"**

InuYasha: What kind of question is that?!

Kouga: Well, there is another girl.

Shippou: Oh, you mean—

InuYasha: SHUT UP!

Sesshoumaru: You're in love with that mutt?

Kagome: She's not a mutt!

Sango: Yeah! She's a full demon, and you're just scared of her.

Sesshoumaru: Shut up, pitiful humans.

InuYasha: QUIET! We are FRIENDS. THAT'S IT.

**--Suddenly, the girl they were talking about enters the room—**

Sesh: Hey, guys!

Everyone: ……

Sesh: What?

Miroku: We were just discussing—

InuYasha: **--whacks Miroku—**

Kagome: Well, it was really cute…

InuYasha: NO, there ISN'T anyone else. Can we PLEASE MOVE ON?!

Well, according to **ShiroInuWhiteDog**…

"**Hey, Kagome, I wanna tell you something. Inuyasha likes you, but thinks that you couldn't love him 'cause he's only a half-demon! What do you say to that!"**

Kagome: What?! That's just…I mean…I **–blush—**

InuYasha: WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS INFORMATION FROM?!

Sesshoumaru: He is right. Who would love a half-demon?

InuYasha: Shut up, Baka!

Kagaome: I honestly…I mean I doubt that I'm…**--more blushing and sweatdrop—**

Miroku: Aww, now that's adorable!

Sesh: I KNEW IT! HA! Sango, you owe me 10

Sango: Rats!

InuYasha: Wait, what are you two—

Sesh: Ah, shut up and just tell her you like her.

InuYasha and Kagome: **--blush—**

InuYasha: I'm not…GRRR, I'M GUNNA KILL YOU! **–chases Sesh off stage—**

Kikyou:** --walks in—**Good day to you all.

Kagome: Oh…hello, Kikyou…

Sesshoumaru: …

Kikyou: If you see InuYasha, please tell him that I—

Naraku: **--pokes Kikyou—**

Kikyou: **--turns to ash—**

Everyone (Cept Fluffy, of course): 0.0

InuYasha**: --runs back in and steps on ash—** What the heck is this doing here?!

Kagome: 0.0!!

Kouga: **--shakes head—** Oh, brother!

Well…ehehehehehe…** InuToshKibaLover11 **has a question for Naraku.

"**Why are you such an arse? cant you just go die in a fire? nobody likes you. just go away"**

Naraku: Um…no?

Miroku: That was fast…

Shippou: **--walks in--** Why didn't anyone tell me we were having an interview today?!

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru: Because you're annoying.

Kagome: Sit boy!

InuYasha: **--Slams into ground—**

Naraku: I can't just leave. I mean, look at all the fun I'm missing. As for me being an arse…thank you very much!

Ooookay! Here's the last one from **Electromagnetic Powers Rule. **This one's for InuYasha.

"**Have you ever thought about somehow making your own necklace of subjugation for Kagome, to see how'd she like it if you kept saying a certain word over and over again?"**

InuYasha: I've never thought about doing that before…

Kagome: Don't you dare!

InuYasha: I can do to you what you've been doing to me since the day we met! I can finally get back at you! **–theme music plays—**I can finally be free to—

Kagome: Sit boy.

InuYasha: **--slams into ground again--** -.-

Kagome: Yeah, sorry folks! That's never going to happen!

Sesshoumaru: As much fun as it would be to watch…

InuYasha: **--muffled—**Shut up!

Yet another from **blackluv. **Here's to Kagome!

"**Kagome: Who do you think is…the hottest...lord sesshoumaru, kouga, or inuyasha?"**

Kagome: **--blushes—**

Helena: Here, I'll make it easier for you to choose.

_**--Five stressful minutes later—**_

InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga: **--On stage, shirtless, and pissed—**

Helena: I love being the auther **–snicker--**

Kagome: **--blushing harder—**

Sango: Aww, Kagome!

Miroku: Pick me! **–runs onto stage and whips off robe—**

The Girls: EEEP! **–covers eyes—**

Jakotsu: **--thumbs up--**

Sesh: I choose Shippou.

The Girls: **--agree—**

Shippou: I WIN, I WIN, I WIN!

InuYasha: WHAT THE HECK?! We didn't get forced onto this stage so that we wouldn't be chosen! Choose one!

Sesshoumaru: This is stupid.

Kouga: Tell them already that you've chosen me!

InuYasha: No, she won't! Who in their right mind would choose you?

Kouga: For one thing, my muscles are bigger.

InuYasha: OH YEAH?! **--flexes--**

Kouga: YEAH! **--flexes--**

Jakotsu: Anyone have a camera?

Sesshoumaru:…**--walks off stage—**

Sesh: As long as it's not a girl competition…

Miroku: Which reminds me. Helena-san!

Helena: NO

Miroku: Aww…But—

The Girls: NO

The last question from **blackluv**,and it's for Sesshoumaru!

"**What is that lil puff ball on you're shoulder?"**

Sesshoumaru: How did I end up back in here…?  
Shippou: Magic

Sesshoumaru:……That "puff ball" on my shoulder is part of my tail, you annoying human.

Kagome: Let's not harass the readers, now! **–sweatdrop—**

Rin: **--pops in out of nowhere—**How do you keep it so clean?

InuYasha: He sends it out for dry cleaning every so often.

Sesshoumaru: At least I've got one.

Kouga: Me too!

Shippou: And me!

Sesh: Same here.

InuYasha: I hate you all…

And, finally,** InuToshKibaLover11** has a question for you all!

"**anyone up for icecream? X3"**

Shippou: ME! ME!

Miroku: Yum, I'm in.

Sango: Why not?

Kagome: Thank you so much! Strawberry ice cream, here I come! **–giggle—**

Bankotsu: We've been quiet for way too long, haven't we Jakotsu? Want some ice cream?

Jakotsu: Just watching is enough excitement. And yes, I'd love some!

Kagome: By the way, Sango, where's Kirara?

Sango: She just ran off to Kaede's. She looks like she's been really busy with something lately…

InuYasha: I choose Rocky Road!

Kouga: Chocolate's better.

InuYasha: Is not.

Kouga: Is too.

InuYasha: IS NOT.

Kouga: IS TOO!

Sesshoumaru: I shall be taking a vanilla and rocky road mix with nuts, Reese's, milk, bread, and Chex Mix.

InuYasha and Kouga: ….

Sesh: Hey, don't hate it 'til you try it. It tastes like chicken!

InuYasha: Like Kouga?

Kouga: ALRIGHT, OUTSIDE, PUPPY!

InuYasha: YOU'RE ON KOUGA THE "FLEA"

**The flea reference was from a past chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed the chatroom! It would have been better to get a larger variety of questions, but it was fun writing this! Please send me your comments, and one or two questions (if you like) for the gang to answer in the next chapter. **

**Please review! The button's **

**RIGHT THERE!**

**LOOK DOWN!**

**SEE IT?**

**PUSH IT!**

**NOW!**

**Why are you still reading this??**

**PUSH IT!**


End file.
